Construction assembly of different structures, such as garden cabins, partition walls, fences and the like, has become very common at the DIY market.
An important consideration among DIY manufactures is modularity of components, i.e. the ability to manufacture as little components as possible, however suitable to serve for different purposes. This has an important weight in the overall manufacturing costs.
Yet an important consideration is the provision of easy to assemble components, requiring minimal use of tools, minimal force and only little professional knowledge.
These, along with other criteria, such as light weight components, durability and environmental considerations, such as use of recycled material, render certain products to be desired over other products in the same market.